The search for Abnormals
by butterchicken
Summary: All their lives, Dash and Vanellope have felt different, that is until they realize they were abducted at birth. Now the two must team up and find the place where they belong, and the families they were stolen from, too bad Pitch has other plans. (This story was inspired from my favourite childhood movie, so the characters may act different. See if you can guess which movie)
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note_

Hi guys. I hope you enjoy this. I've liked the thought of Dash and Vanellope as a pairing for a while, but so it wont be so weird, I've aged them up to 16. Now that that is out of the way, please enjoy!

Prologue

A long time ago, in a city, hidden away in a deep forest, behind trick foliage, loved a town of powerful people.

These people were just like you and I, only they each had super powers.

Hiding behind the foliage, they would live in peace and harmony with each other, using their powers for the greater good, until one day a man named King Candy appeared.

King Candy was looking for new recruits for his road show, Candy's Kids, however he was only able to capture two kids: a boy and a girl.

Not too far from the city, the boy managed to escape, but the girl was forced to stay, a part of Candy's Kids, unaware of her past.

The years rolled by and eventually she grew into a beautiful young lady.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

"Vanellope! Wake up!"

Vanellope opened up an eye. She had been having a wonderful dream about finally being able to escape.

Staring back at her was the slasher grin of King Candy.

"The next show is about to start!" He exclaimed, "get dressed. This is our final show in this city, then you can have the rest of the time off until we reach our next destination."

Sleepily, Vanellope staggered out of bed and into her closet, where she threw on her usual outfit, a hoodie and skirt done to look like candy. She tied her hair into a fountain ponytail, and clipped in three dozen candy shaped barrettes.

"Hurry it up!" King candy finally said, before going to wake up the others.

"Hurry it up." Vanellope angrily mocked.

This has been her life for as long as she could remember: She was forced to wear candy-like outfits and go on stage with a bunch of other boys and girls, dressed similar, and sing very fluffy and sweet songs for an audience of plenty.

Adjusting her licorice-like hair tie, she headed out where the rest of the kids were already awake and getting ready for their show. King Candy walked over to them.

"Brats! This is the final show! I want to hear you all sing your best. If anyone messes up, you'll be put in the chamber!"

Taffyta and Rancis, the kids who Vanellope were closest to, shuddered.

The chamber was a punishment room where the child that misbehaved, or ruined the show, would be stored in until the next show. It shut down all their senses, leaving them into oblivion.

Then he turned to Vanellope. "And none of your static, my little glitch." He added.

Vanellope nervously nodded. For some reason, whenever she experienced high amounts of emotions, her body would almost short circuit and she would become static and pixel-like with blue sparks.

At first, she thought everyone could do it, but after enough times being locked in the chamber, she knew better.

"Now, get on stage. Taffyta, Rancis, Vanellope, you three are our opening act."

The three nodded and went into place behind the closed curtain. King Candy popped his head out.

"I want to see my Neo-Trio smiling from ear to ear."

With that, he turned and left. The kids watched before sticking their tongues out at him.

He made his way to the center of the stage, the seats filled with spectators, and cleared his throat.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Boys and girls of all ages! King Candy presents his Candy Kids!" The audience burst into applause. "Presenting our opening act, we have the one! The only! Neapolitan trio!"

The curtains parted and in the middle of the room stood Taffyta, Rancis and Vanellope in front of three microphones.

A pop song started up, and the three began to sing a very bubblegum-like song.

As Vanellope sang, she felt something stir inside her. A familiar static feeling.

"Oh no not now!" She thought. Eventually they sang their last line and bowed.

The audience went wild with applause.

"Thank you! Thank you!" King Candy exclaimed.

One guy raised a hand.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Where do you find these talented children?" The spectator asked.

King Candy looked over at them. "These three were found in dumpsters. Unwanted by society."

Upon hearing that, Vanellope lowered her head, the static building up in her again.

King Candy turned to the audience. "Haven't you ever heard something as magnificent as my Neo-trio? Don't they just melt your heart?"

Unwanted... that word rang through Vanellope, the static growing until she felt it release.

Immediately she began glitching, screams uprising from the audience.

When King Candy saw what happened, he angrily grabbed Vanellope and towed her backstage.

"What did I say?" He asked her. "I tell you not to glitch, and you glitch anyway!"

"Look at it this way." Vanellope replied, "I probably just made publicity for the next show."

King Candy paused. "That's true..." then he glared at her. "You're growing up smart, and I don't like smart!"

Vanellope smirked.

"You are irritating me, you hear?" King Candy asked, glaring at her.

"Oh, I hear you." Vanellope replied, "I'm irritating you."

"And I don't like people who are irritating."

"Who does?"

"Especially when the irritating person is YOU! I think you need to be put in the chamber!"

He grabbed Vanellope and lead her to the caravan.

"Please no! I hate the chamber!" She screamed, "I'm scared of the dark!"

In the back of one cart was a part sectioned off. He opened the door, threw her in, and slammed it. Vanellope couldn't hear him leave, but she curled up in a ball.

"He's right..." she thought. "I am unwanted... there's no one that's weird like me..."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

"Well? What do you think?" Dash asked, running his fingers through his freshly dyed hair.

Dash's adoptive father, Bob, laughed. "Really, Dashell? Blonde again? What was wrong with brunette?"

Dash shrugged. "I guess... so I can look more like you, Bob."

Bob laughed. "Dash... why don't we go for a drive?"

Dash grinned. He loved going on road trips with Bob. Even though he could outrun Bob's truck ever since he was a child, sometimes it was just nice to relax.

The two of them went down the road, when Dash turned.

"Bob... do you think my speed is abnormal?"

"Hmm..." Bob began, "abnormal how?"

"You teaser." Dash joked. "I mean... ever since I was in school I could outrun my whole class. Isn't that weird?"

"It's better to be an original than a copy." Bob replied, a saying Dash loved to hear anytime he was feeling like an outcast.

The two drove down a new path, now silent.

Dash noticed something was wrong with Bob, but he knew better than to ask.

Eventually, Bob parked the car, and got out. They were at a clearing with no grass or trees. Together, they began to make a fire.

Looking around, Dash realize he very vaguely recognized it.

"This is the place... where you found me, isn't it?"

"Yep." Bob began, looking around. "It was on my annual camping trip. I was camping right where we're standing now."

Dash listened intensely.

"I had just fallen asleep, when I heard a sound. At first I thought I was dreaming... but after accident tripping on the doorway of my tent, I knew I wasn't."

"What did you hear?" Dash asked.

"Voices..." Bob replied. "Hundreds of voices screaming. It chilled me to the bone."

Dash looked at how muscular Bob was and tried to imagine that.

"Eventually," Bob continued, "I saw something running toward me, rather quickly."

"Me?" Dash asked.

Bob nodded. "You were only a toddler. I picked you up and you fell asleep."

Dash's eyes widened. "If I came from somewhere around here, do you think there are more abnormal people like me?"

Bob nodded. "I do believe so."

Dash nervously scratched his arm. "Maybe... I don't know... I might find someone who won't be so repulsed by me..."

Bob inhaled. "I brought you here because I think it's time you set off to find those people."

Dash looked confused. "Don't you love me?" He asked.

Bob nodded. "I do, Dash. But I'm going to be moving on soon too, and where I'm going, you can't come with me."

Dash felt his eyes fill with tears as what Bob said sunk in.

"Don't cry." Bob began, "I've had some good years, the best have been ever since you came into my life, but there comes a time when everyone has to move on. For you, it's growing up. For me... it's something else."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

"How long have I been in here?" Vanellope thought.

It was so dark and quiet, she lost track of all time. Wasn't sure if it was day or night, or if they had even left yet.

Eventually, she heard a click and the room filled with light.

Looking up, she saw Taffyta and Rancis, Rancis holding the chamber key. Taffyta reached in and pulled out Vanellope before turning to Rancis.

"Go ahead." She began. "Tell her what you heard."

Vanellope looked at Rancis, puzzled.

Rancis gulped. "When King Candy was gathering everyone up, I heard him mutter we were near the place where he found you. He said there were other people with you, but you were the only one he could catch cause you were a baby and had no powers."

"There are others?" Vanellope asked, shocked. "Like me?"

Rancis and Taffyta nodded.

"I'm not alone!" Vanellope gasped.

Taffyta nodded. "We also know that you are not safe here. Rancis rigged one of the caravan wheels before we left. In a few moments, the caravan will stop. At that point, run as fast as you can."

"Thank you!" Vanellope exclaimed.

"Also," Rancis continued, digging into his pocket and pulling out a green pendant necklace, "he said this was around your neck."

Vanellope took the necklace and, after examining it, slipped it around her neck. "There's a place I belong... and I'm going to find it!" She began.

Meanwhile, Bob had already gotten Dash ready for his journey.

After giving Dash a jacket to keep him warm, he handed him a bag.

"There's some clothes, some food and a compass in there." He explained.

Dash looked down at the bag, then at Bob.

"I wish I knew how to thank you." He began, "you've been like a father to me, Bob."

"You don't have to thank me, Dash. You've made my life better than I had ever imagined."

Reaching down, he pulled Dash into a tight hug.

"I was wrong..." Dash began, "You are my father. I love you, Dad."

"I love you too, Son." Bob replied, a tear slipping onto Dash. "That's a tear for good luck." He explained.

Letting Dash go, he waved goodbye as Dash walked off. He refused to run this time, instead he wanted to spend as much time with his dad as possible.

"The caravan stopped!" King Candy screamed. "Someone go check the wheels!"

"There's your cue!" Taffyta began.

Vanellope turned to the door. Tugging on it, she realized to her horror, it was locked. Inhaling, she jump kicked it, causing the back door to fall down.

"What was that?" She heard.

"Run!" Rancis whispered.

Vanellope hopped out of the caravan and ran into a place where the tall grass grew.

She looked up and signaled for silence. Taffyta and Rancis nodded.

"We'll miss you." Rancis whispered as Taffyta closed the door.

Vanellope quietly crept backwards through the grass until she came to a forest. Inhaling, she turned and sprinted.

"Don't glitch..." She thought to herself as she ran further into the woods.

Eventually, she couldn't see or hear any sign of the caravan.

"I did it!" She thought to herself. As she walked, she noticed a poster for the Forrester scientists.

"Interesting..." She thought, then continued on.

Eventually, rain began to fall. Running into a small cave by the bank of a river, she curled up and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

"Urgh! What is that? It looks like... eight-bit!"

Vanellope groaned as she opened her eyes.

"Glitching again..." She thought to herself, then her eyes widened.

Standing in front of her was a girl around her age. Her hair was was long and green and she was dressed so beautifully, Vanellope immediately felt self conscious.

"It's so weird... I shall take it to Mirage!"

Vanellope backed up, uneasy.

"Is it even real?" The girl asked, circling Vanellope.

"I am real!" Vanellope snapped, standing up.

"Urgh! Its voice!" The girl exclaimed. "I, Disgust, don't usually deal with things like that but..."

"Urgh! You're talking about me as if I'm not here!" Vanellope snapped. "Get lost!"

The girl, Disgust, smirked. "It's quite touchy too."

"I'm not an it!" Vanellope screamed, "I'm a She! And she is leaving."

With that she stormed off. As she walked away, she heard Disgust still talking about her... following her even.

Vanellope decided to ignore it, until she heard "She's so... ugly. But Mirage will have the final say if I can keep her."

Vanellope angrily spun around. "You're not keeping me! No one is, not anymore. I stand alone!"

With that, she found a small board of wood and climbed onto it. Grabbing a stick, she paddled away.

"With that attitude, you'll always be alone!" Disgust called after her.

When Vanellope heard those words, they stung her hard. Just another reminder that she was doomed to live a life alone... no one to call a friend, no one to love... just her and her shadow.

"Maybe she's right..." was all Vanellope thought, glitching.

Eventually, the raft drifted past a hill. On top of the hill, two toadlike men were peering off the edge.

"What do you see, Frogslip? What do you see?" One asked.

"The usual, Llort, the usual." The other replied. "I don't know why we always have to look up here. There's just the usual animals, the usual flowers, the usual waste, the usual glitching girl floating on a board... may as well go back to our king."

Darkness started to surround them, but stopped.

"A glitching girl floating on a board?!" They exclaimed in alarm.

Meanwhile, Vanellope knew she had to calm down. Pulling out her pendant, she thought of who may have given it to her, what kind of life she could have if she found her home.

Meanwhile, the two men had reappeared on another hill.

"What do you think?" Llort asked.

Frogslip smiled. "I think the boss will be singing our praises."

The two men smirked as darkness surrounded them, taking them away.

_(Special Note: If you don't know who Frogslip and Llort are, I did not create them, they're characters from other movies:_

_Frogslip is from The princess and the Goblin_

_Llort is from A Troll in Central Park)_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Beyond the boundaries of the forest, lived a patch of land, plunged into eternal night. In the middle of that patch stood a castle. It was old and decrepit, smashed windows and gargoyles littered everywhere.

The two men smirked as they rode the dark path into the castle.

"Do we tell him now, Frogslip?" Asked Llort.

Frogslip smirked. "Patience, Llort. Good news is like a wine... it must age properly first... we have plenty of time before we tell him."

"Tell him what?" A dark voice cooed ominously.

Frogslip And Llort gasped as out of the shadows stepped Pitch Black.

"My lord!" Frogslip exclaimed.

Pitch glided across the floor and took his seat in his throne.

"Who stands before me?" He asked, squinting, "the night aura seems to have taken over my eyes."

The men gulped. "It's your humble servant, Frogslip."

"And your humble servant Llort."

Pitch got comfortable. "You say you have news for me?" He asked.

The men nodded. "Yes! We have great news!"

"Excellent news!"

"Unprecedented news!"

"Rambunctious news!"

"Glorious news!"

"Out with it!" Pitch angrily bellowed.

Frogslip gulped. "We just saw the most beautiful girl in the forest."

"Absolutely mouthwatering!" Llort added.

Pitch paused to consider this. "Hmm... I always did want a queen..." he began, "they're a kingdom's perfect accessory."

"This girl has queen written all over her." Llort exclaimed.

Pitch looked around expectantly, "Well? Where is this maiden? Are my chambermaids preparing her?" His eyebrows lowered. "You do have her, Don't you?" He asked. "You know I hate to be disappointed. When I'm disappointed, I..." he launched a nightmare blast towards

Frogslip and Llort who dodged. The blast hit a statue where it disintegrated.

"We have her!" Frogslip began, "and she's very anxious to meet you."

"Yes!" Llort added, "she's... getting prepared."

Pitch smirked. "Assemble my other nightmares!" He ordered.

Frogslip and Llort looked at each other before quickly making copies of themselves.

"We're going to have to tell him eventually." Whispered Llort.

"Tell him what?" Frogslip asked, "that he killed everyone else? He'd kill us immediately!"

"Is everyone assembled?" Pitch asked.

"I want you all to prepare a huge celebration! For you see, I am getting married." The clones cheered in excitement. "I'm sure you'll serve her as you have served me." He sighed happily. "And now I must prepare to meet my bride, she arrives at any moment." He shot another death glare. "Right?"

Frogslip and Llort nodded. Gulping, they vanished to retrieve her as the clones vanished.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

Vanellope hopped off her makeshift raft once she was certain she was far away from Disgust.

Looking around, she decided to take her chances and keep walking,

meanwhile, Dash was looking around too, trying to see if anything was familiar to him. So far, nothing.

Eventually, Vanellope found a tree where she took a seat and buried her face in her hands. She was hopelessly and utterly lost, and she had no one to talk to or help her.

As she was sinking deeper into her thoughts, she heard a SNAP. Head shooting up, she looked around.

The snap had come from Dash who had decided to rest his feet on the other side of the tree.

After a bit, Vanellope got up and looked around, the forest was quite dark and ominous.

Eventually she saw a path that looked good enough.

Meanwhile, Dash had pulled out his compass and was using it to find his next path.

Suddenly, dark mist came from the ground towards Vanellope. In a panic, Vanellope turned to run, and ran smack dab into Dash.

The two of them looked at each other in shock before Vanellope glitched three times and ran away.

Dash turned and chased after her in surprise.

"She's like me!" He thought.

Meanwhile, Frogslip and Llort had seen the whole exchange.

"A boy?" Frogslip asked in surprise.

"I hope there's nothing serious between them." Llort began.

Meanwhile, Vanellope kept running, the sound of footsteps in hot pursuit after her.

Turning, she realized that the boy chasing her was starting to run abnormally fast. Stopping, she turned to give him a warning look.

When Dash saw her look, he paused and turned to leave.

"Don't run away!" Vanellope exclaimed, tackling him.

They fell on the ground and Dash slipped into a mud puddle.

Vanellope was curious, she had never seen someone move as fast as he did. Was he even human?

She cautiously made her way over to him.

"What are you?" She asked, surprised.

"I'm not a what." Dash responded.

"I'm a who. Like you are."

Vanellope's eyes widened. "You are like me! Abnormal!"

She helped him up. "Where did you come from and what are you doing here?"

Dash gulped. "I'm trying to find other abnormal people like me."

"Thats what I'm doing too!" Vanellope happily remarked. "I've never met another abnormal person before."

Dash lowered her head. "Me neither." Dash replied. He didn't know why, but this girl was making him feel tongue-tied.

After sorting out his thoughts, he finally said. "Where are you from?"

Now it was Vanellope's turn to lower her head.

"I... I don't know..."

"I don't know either!" Dash exclaimed.

Maybe if he was lucky, they could go on this journey together and he would get to understand more of this girl.

"I do remember one thing from my past..." Dash added. "A phrase: Bill her."

"Bill her?" Vanellope laughed.

Dash shrugged. "Yeah... I don't know what it means either... but Bob said I definitely came from somewhere."

"Bob?" Vanellope asked, surprised.

Dash smiled to himself, at the memories he and Bob shared, but now, Bob was... sighing he sat down and pulled his knees to his chest.

"He raised me."

"What was he like?" Vanellope asked, sitting next to him.

"He was very big, but also very kind. There will never be another man like him."

Eager to change the subject, he turned to Vanellope.

"Enough about me, who raised you?"

Vanellope scowled. "I wasn't raised." She huffed. "I was incarcerated. But I don't have to worry about that anymore, now it's just me and my thoughts."

Dash's face fell for a second until an idea hit him. "Well..." he began, "I was thinking... since we're looking for the same thing... do you think we could look together, just US and our thoughts?"

Vanellope thought it over. She did feel lonely traveling alone, and they seemed to be getting along quite well.

"I'd like that." She finally said.

Then a familiar voice screeched "there she is!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

"You see, Mirage? I told you!"

Vanellope found herself staring in the eye of Disgust.

"Oh no..." she thought glitching.

Next to Disgust was a taller woman who was even more fashionable. Her long platinum blonde hair almost white and she was wearing a very tight dress.

"Looks like it's 8-bit!" She replied in disdain.

"That's what I said!" Disgust exclaimed.

"But the boy does look... attractive." Mirage added, smirking.

"Let's just ignore them..." Dash whispered. "If we ignore them they'll go away.

"Trust me." Vanellope replied. "These two won't go away any time soon."

Mirage walked over to Vanellope and began to look her over.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Vanellope screamed. "I'm serious!"

Mirage smirked again. "You're so abnormal... I bet you don't have a name."

"I do to!" The girl replied, stomping her foot. "It's Vanellope."

Mirage and Disgust's jaws dropped and they burst into laughter.

Vanellope narrowed her eyes, and turned to Dash, but to her surprise, saw he was laughing too! She stared at him in disbelief.

Dash swallowed the rest of his laughter. "Well, you have to admit it's a little... bizarre."

Vanellope saw red. "Oh? And what's your name?" She asked, voice dripping with venom.

Dash muttered something in response.

"I didn't hear that." Vanellope hissed.

Dash groaned. "Dashell. But I go by Dash!" He said.

"And MY name is bizarre?" Vanellope asked, "Tell me, Dashell." She added, "do you think the other normals are as... repulsive as you?"

"I don't think so, VANELLOPE," Dash replied. "And I also don't think they're as rude as you!"

Vanellope was about to reply, when she realized they had an audience.

"What are you looking at?" They asked.

Mirage rested a hand on Dash's shoulder. "Between you and me, Dash." She began, "I don't think this relationship going to work out."

Dash looked over at Vanellope. "We don't exactly have a relationship..." he began.

"Excellent!" Mirage exclaimed. "I suggest that you ditch that... pixie stick." Then she turned his head. "Have you met my apprentice, Disgust?"

Vanellope sighed, she should have seen this coming. "I guess I'll say goodbye than." She said, turning around.

Dash was about to go after her, but Disgust and Mirage grabbed him and clapped a hand over his mouth. Dash tried to scream, but the hand was too tight.

"Fine." Vanellope exclaimed. "Have a good one." She sarcastically replied and stormed off.

Dash squirmed a bit more before pushing the two girls away.

Meanwhile, Vanellope had already ran far down the trail.

"I guess I am supposed to make this journey alone." She thought.

"Vanellope! Wait" She heard behind her.

Turning in surprise, she saw Dash running over to her.

"Where's your friends?" She sarcastically asked.

"Trust me." Dash began. "Those girls are NOT my friends... you're my friend."

Vanellope was surprised. "I am?" She asked in disbelief.

"If you want to be..." Dash added.

Vanellope sighed. "I do need a friend..." she began.

Dash sighed. "Look..." he began, "we have no idea where we're going to end up, this journey could take years before we find our places, you know."

Vanellope nodded. She had mentally prepared herself for a journey that would last years maximum.

"So," Dash continued. "I guess, if we're going to be able to do this journey... we're going to have to learn about each other first, you know?" He turned away, gulping. "If you'd like, we can still travel together."

Vanellope felt her heart burst. This boy was sticking around willingly! He wasn't rejecting her.

She was about to accept, but two men grabbed her. One clapped his hand over her mouth and a dark aura surrounded them, spiriting her away.

Dash turned around, expecting a response, but to his surprise, she was gone. "Guess she'd rather be alone..." he thought, as a manicured hand reached out and towed him away.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

Frogslip and Llort dragged the complaining girl into the tall castle into the throne room.

"Show respect to Pitch." Frogslip hissed.

It took some time for Vanellope's eyes to adjust, but she didn't see Pitch until he spoke.

"Hello, my dear." He began, "welcome to my palace."

He glided over to her and rang a finger down her cheek.

"You're so soft and..." he paused and inhaled, "you smell so nice!" He exclaimed.

"Um, thanks." Vanellope replied, trying not to let her discomfort show.

Pitch turned to Frogslip and Llort. "Tell the chambermaid to prepare a room for our guest."

Vanellope gulped. "That won't be necessary." She replied. "I don't need a room, I can't stay."

Pitch burst out laughing. "So witty." He finally said.

Frogslip and Llort saluted and headed out.

Pitch smiled then took Vanellope's hand. "We'll have a huge wedding!" He began. "We'll invite everyone in my kingdom! Everyone I haven't banished, imprisoned or murdered." He chuckled.

Vanellope got her hand back. "This is very flattering, but there's someone else." She began, thinking of Dash.

Pitch laughed again. "Nonsense. Whoever it is can't possibly measure up to ME! I will woo you and you shall fall in love with me. Now, to prepare your dress, jewelry, shoes..."

At that, Vanellope looked down and realized she was missing one! It must have fallen off when she was snatched!

Vanellope was about to say something, when someone new entered.

"You wanted to see me?" The person asked.

Looking closer, Vanellope realized it was one of her captors dressed in drag, speaking in falsetto.

"Ah, so glad to see you." Pitch replied. "I want you to find the most comfortable room in my castle. Make it as comfortable as you can for Queen..." he paused and looked at her, "queen..." then he cleared his throat. "Forgive me, but I don't know your name."

"Vanellope." The young girl replied.

Pitch sucked in the air between his teeth. "Well, we can change that later... now about the wedding..."

"Don't I get a say?" Vanellope asked.

Pitch laughed. "Of course not." He grabbed Vanellope by the wrist and pulled her close. "We shall have a wonderful life together, as the king and queen, lord and lady, of nightmares! I insist."

Meanwhile, Dash was sitting in a flower patch, under the watchful eye of Mirage while Disgust would go fetch things for him.

"Here's some water!" She began, running over to him, however she tripped and the water went flying.

Mirage facepalmed as Disgust ran to grab something else.

"Some food?" She asked, handing him a tomato.

Since Dash wasn't fond of tomatoes, he subtly tossed it aside.

"A shoe?" Disgust asked, handing Dash a familiar black shoe.

"Wait!" Dash exclaimed, looking closer at it. "Where did you get this?"

"You twit!" Mirage exclaimed. "That belongs to the pixie stick!"

"Where did you get this ?" Dash asked again, his eyes narrowing.

"Around..." Disgust replied.

"Show me!" Dash replied.

Sighing, Disgust lead Dash back to the place where Vanellope was kidnapped.

Looking around, Dash saw the ground was oddly discoloured.

"Vanellope! Where are you?" He called out.

"Do you really want..." Mirage began.

"Vanellope is everything I've ever dreamed of!" Dash exclaimed.

"The bar must not have been set very..." Disgust began, but suddenly stopped.

Dash smirked upon hearing nothing. "Now what miracle has brought on this most welcome silence?"

As he turned, he saw something dark and ominous.

Dash, Disgust and Mirage screamed as they were immediately cuffed and taken away.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

"Take your pick." Pitch began, gesturing to a long hallway full of doors. "These are my best rooms. One will be yours."

Vanellope slowly walked down the hall, looking at each room. They weren't the nicest, and one had a smashed window, but before she could complain, something caught her eye.

In one room was a redhead girl slightly older than her tied up and gagged.

"Have you found a room?" Pitch asked.

"I have." Vanellope replied before entering the room with the girl and closing the door.

Quietly removing the gag, she realized the girl looked familiar.

"You're a Forrester, aren't you?" She asked.

The girl nodded. "What are you in for?" She asked.

Vanellope groaned. "Pitch wants me to marry him."

The girl gasped. "Quick! Until me fast! That's a fate worse than death!"

Vanellope leaned down and started to untie the girl. "What are you here for?" She asked.

The girl hung her head. "I don't even know anymore."

From outside, Pitch's voice was heard. "Frogslip, Llort... I feel like I need to do an execution... are there any prisoners left?"

"There's the Forrester girl." Frogslip replied.

"Excellent! We'll do it tomorrow."

"FASTER!" The girl screamed, face flushing.

Vanellope untied The final knot and the girl rubbed her wrists.

"Vanellope!" Pitch called. "I'll need you out here soon."

Vanellope turned the lock and turned to face the girl. "Can you build a contraption to help us get out of here fast?"

"Problem." The girl replied. "I don't know how to invent!"

"What?" Vanellope asked in shock, "but you're a Forrester! Aren't you the daughter of an inventor?"

"I am." The girl replied "but the nightmares kidnapped me as ransom so my father would build them contraptions, so I was never taught."

"Unlock this door now!" Pitch screamed from the other side.

"They're going to kill you tomorrow!" Vanellope screamed.

"I'll see what I can do."

Vanellope turned in horror as a loud bang was heard on the other side.

The girl ran to the bed and picked up the blanket.

"Help me tear it into strips." She said.

Vanellope nodded and quickly started to tear the blanket.

"Frogslip! Llort!" Pitch screamed, "pick this lock! Tout suite!"

There was a rattling sound.

"Hurry!" Vanellope screamed.

The girl began to tie the strips together into a long rope.

"Can you smash the window?" She asked.

Vanellope grabbed a footstool. "Duck!" She screamed and tossed it out the window.

"Ready!" The girl began. She tied one end to the bed and tossed the rope out the window.

Vanellope and the girl grabbed onto the rope and started to slide down when the door burst open.

"The nightmares!" The girl screamed.

They ran towards the rope to reel them in.

"We're almost at the ground!" Vanellope screamed.

Once they hit the ground, they took off running.

"We're in trouble..." Llort exclaimed.

"Not if we can find a way around it." Frogslip smirked.

Meanwhile, outside the nightmare boundaries, Vanellope and the girl had paused to catch their breath.

"I'm sure I'll be able to invent better eventually." She began. "But at least we're safe now..."

"But I don't know where we are!" Vanellope exclaimed. "I have to find Dash too..."

"who's Dash?" The girl asked.

"He's my friend." Vanellope explained, smiling to herself.

The girl gasped. "After what just happened, you can still smile?" She asked in disbelief.

"It's just..." Vanellope began, "after sixteen years, I can finally say I have a friend... feels right."

The girl squirmed.

"What's wrong?" Vanellope asked.

"Can you consider me a friend too?" The girl asked, looking scared, "we just shared a very dangerous moment."

"That we did..." Vanellope replied, "and I'm very grateful, my friend."

The girl smiled, relieved. "My name is Penny." She said.

"I'm... Vanellope." The younger girl replied.

Penny's shoulders shook.

"I know, it's funny." Vanellope replied.

Penny leaned over and hugged Vanellope. "We're safe now." Penny said, "And we can look out for each other."

"Yeah." Vanellope replied. "And..." then she looked up. An ominous figure was towering over her. "We're in a lot of trouble!"

Pushing Penny aside, she screamed as cuffs were closed around her wrists.

Penny went to help, but Vanellope shook her head. "I'll escape! I'll meet up with you later!" She screamed, and got taken away.

Penny watched, heartbroken. "My friend..." she sadly whispered.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

Not too far away was a hidden forest lab, owned and ran by Doctor Buddy Syndrome.

Inside was a wall of glass cells, one containing containing Disgust and Dash.

"There's not enough air!" Disgust complained, trying to find a way out. "We're going to die!"

Syndrome opened the door to his lab, glaring at his prisoners, and threw Vanellope into the cell next door.

"Vanellope!" Dash exclaimed running over to her.

"Dash! Are you alright?" Vanellope asked.

Dash was about to answer, but Disgust ran over to her.

"You!" She exclaimed. "This is all your fault!"

"Excuse me?" Vanellope asked, "how is this my fault?"

"Some things just are!" Disgust retorted.

The prisoners turned to look at Syndrome who had someone strapped to a table.

"Don't worry..." he was telling the person reassuringly. "I just want to know if you're one of those abnormal people."

"Maybe we shouldn't panic..." Dash began. "He just wants to know if we're abnormals."

"If you are, you'll stay for more testing." Syndrome continued, "if not, well, I'll make it fast so you don't feel anything."

He put on some gloves and carefully dabbed some ether on a cloth. Pushing a button, the table flipped up revealing a trembling Mirage.

"MIRAGE!" Disgust screamed.

Vanellope looked over at Syndrome who was getting his tools ready.

"I have an idea." She began, before stepping back.

"That's the girl of my dreams..." Dash sighed happily.

"Unfortunately," Disgust replied, "she's about to become the girl of your memories."

Vanellope ran straight through the glass, shards piercing her.

"No!" Dash screamed, looking at Vanellope.

"What's going on?" Syndrome demanded. He set the cloth down, not too far from Vanellope, and turned to look at her.

"Come... closer." Vanellope whispered, her body glitching.

"You're an abnormal?" Syndrome asked.

Vanellope nodded. "Yeah... but fading fast. Please come... closer."

Syndrome leaned closer.

Vanellope quickly grabbed the cloth and pressed it against his nose, causing him to black out. "Sweet dreams, Doc!" Vanellope jeered before running over to table and cutting Mirage free.

"I always knew you were something..." Mirage began, hugging Vanellope in thanks.

Vanellope quickly searched through Syndrome's pocket until she found the key. Going over to Dash's cell, she quickly unlocked it.

"He'll wake soon." Vanellope began, "we have to..." she paused and turned.

The lab was filled with cells, and each one had at least one prisoner.

Going over to each cell, she unlocked it, earning a sincere "thank you" each time.

"Why did you do that?" Asked Dash.

Vanellope shrugged. "Cause I was once living like those people."

Dash smiled at Vanellope's selflessness, then opened the door and everyone ran out.

Once they were out of the lab, Dash handed Vanellope her shoe.

"Thanks." She said, slipping it back on.

One of the prisoners went up to her. "Come with us!" He exclaimed. "The others will want to thank our heroes."

Dash and Vanellope looked at each other in surprise. They had never been considered HEROES before. None the less, they followed the people into a village.

This one was rather poor, but everyone was working hard to make the most of it. When the villagers saw the return of their lost neighbours, they happily went over to welcome them back.

"These two saved us!" One explained, pointing to Dash and Vanellope.

A blonde girl with extremely long hair pushed through the crowd.

"In that case! I, Rapunzel, declare a celebration for these two heroes tonight, in honour of their bravery and our friendship! We're going to have dancing, music and hazelnut stew!"

Dash and Vanellope gagged at that last one.

"We like hazelnut stew..." Vanellope and Disgust began, coming up from behind.

"Room for two more?" Asked Vanellope.

"Of course!" Rapunzel replied.

Meanwhile, back in the nightmare castle, Pitch was furious, his hands clamped around Frogslip and Llort's throats.

"You useless toads let her get away?" He screamed. "Find her!" He finished tossing his minions aside.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

That evening, before the sun went down, everyone was excited for the upcoming celebration, and were all getting ready for it.

"Dash?" One guy asked. "Can you help us make the soup? We're going to have more mouths to feed, and we need this as fast as we can."

"Um, okay." Dash replied, watching as Vanellope was being guided away into Rapunzel's house.

"I have a dress I think might fit you." Rapunzel began, looking through her closet. "Also, we're going to get you cleaned up for tonight. Here."

She handed Vanellope a towel. "If you need help, just call me." She said.

Vanellope nodded and went into the bathroom.

Meanwhile, Frogslip and Llort has stumbled upon the village and realized a party was going on.

Quickly warping back to the castle, they told Pitch.

"A party, hmm?" He asked. "And there's another man in the picture?"

"Unfortunately, yes." Frogslip gulped.

"However! He's repulsive!" Llort jumped in. "He's got nothing on you."

"I must attend this party and win her back." Pitch replied. "It will be close to night, so I can travel safely... now, have the maids bring my suit! If she isn't coming back to me with that..." he smashed a bust in rage. "I'll simply take care of the competition."

"I'm ready!" Vanellope called out, stepping out of the bathroom.

She was wearing a pink dress with white gloves and a pair of earrings.

"Where's Vanellope?" Rapunzel asked, looking at her.

"Rapunzel! It's me!" Vanellope exclaimed.

"Vanellope?" Rapunzel exclaimed. "I almost didn't recognize you. You look so beautiful!"

"Beautiful?" Vanellope asked in surprise, she had never been referred to as beautiful before.

"Here." Rapunzel said, she picked up a hairbrush and gently started to brush her hair.

Vanellope felt so many emotions fill up, she started to glitch.

"What's wrong, baby?" Rapunzel asked, concerned.

"Until now, no one has ever called me beautiful before, and no one has ever... hugged me before, or brushed my hair... and I guess I never thought I would know how it would make me feel."

"And how does it?" Rapunzel asked.

"Loved..." was all Vanellope could say.

Rapunzel hugged Vanellope. "Things are going to be better now." Was all she said.

When the festival started, Dash was already in a nice suit Bob had packed for him, just in case.

He figured that tonight would be the perfect time to tell Vanellope how he felt. She had awoken so many things in his heart, it was if that one missing piece of his puzzle had been slid into place.

He was burried so deeply into his thoughts, a gasp and a bunch of wolf whistles snapped him out of it.

Looking up, Dash realized Vanellope had emerged.

Her hair had been combed sleek and pulled into a bun, and her millions of candy hairpins were gone and replaced with a hair band.

Dash felt his throat go dry. He always knew Vanellope was beautiful, but the one standing in front of him...

"Well, he's hit the point of no return." Mirage said to Disgust.

"Disgust? Go find a dance partner."

Disgust nodded and headed off to find someone.

Dash went over to Vanellope and jokingly bowed. He was about to say something, when someone panting came into the village.

"Penny!" Vanellope cried out, running to her friend.

"Vanellope!" Penny exclaimed, hugging her.

"I was looking everywhere for you! I'm so glad you're okay. You look so beautiful and..." she paused and looked over Vanellope's shoulder. "Is that Dash?" She asked smirking. Vanellope smiled.

"Now all my friends are here. I know everything is going to be okay."

Dash went over and tapped Vanellope on the shoulder.

"Can I talk to you in private?" He asked.

Vanellope nodded and Dash took her had and lead her to a secluded spot.

"You're the lost Forrester girl!" Mirage exclaimed.

"Yep." Penny replied.

"You know how to invent?" Mirage asked.

Penny shook her head.

Mirage sighed. "I used to work under your grandfather. Come, I'll give you a quick crash course."

Meanwhile, Dash had taken Vanellope to a small cave hidden behind a waterfall.

After using a board to keep them from getting wet while they went through the waterfall, he sat her up on some rocks.

"So beautiful..." Vanellope breathed. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Look, Vanellope..." Dash began, "I'm sorry we got into that fight..."

"it was just as much my fault." Vanellope admitted, feeling her heart leap. "But it will be different when we continue our journey to find our way home."

"About that..." Dash began, "what happens when we get there and you find someone... more attractive who doesn't have to resort to dying his hair?"

Vanellope took his hand. "I'm just looking for home, I'm not looking for someone who doesn't resort to dying his hair."

"I already found my home when I found you." Dash admitted. "You're my dream."

Vanellope blushed. "You're part of mine, too. But I can't stop until all my dream comes true. I need to find that place where I truly belong."

"May I join you?" Dash asked, taking both her hands.

Vanellope nodded. "You know, for the first time in my life, I don't feel like my glitching makes me abnormal. I never thought there would be anyone like me."

Dash smiled and brushed a stray hair out of her face. "There's no one like you." He gently said to her.

This would have been the perfect time to kiss her... but he didn't want to keep her away from everyone.

Taking her hand, he lead her back. A slow song had just started.

"May I?" Dash asked.

Vanellope nodded and took his hand. Clumsy at first, soon they found the right rhythm and flow. Vanellope felt her heart flutter like a hummingbird's wings, and Dash was finding it hard to catch his breath.

Once the song ended, Dash looked at Vanellope.

"I really want to kiss you." He whispered.

Vanellope closed her eyes. "I do too..." she replied.

Dash leaned in, but no kiss ever happened.

"Something wrong?" Vanellope asked, opening her eyes, then she let out a scream.

Dash was hogtied and gagged, and Frogslip and Llort were holding him down.

Standing in front of her, dressed in a nice suit, was Pitch.

"I guess you could say I'm dressed to kill." He joked.

Vanellope raised her fists ready to punch him, but he grabbed her and pressed her against him.

"May I have this dance?" He asked, starting to dance her around the room.

"Let Dash go!" Vanellope yelled.

Pitch turned to face Dash. "Dash?" He asked. "Dash is the name of my competition? How pathetic!"

"You think that's pathetic?" Llort began, "you should have seen his dancing. Quite clunky."

Pitch turned to Vanellope. "I say you've been staying out past your curfew! Back to my place!"

He pressed Vanellope to his chest as the darkness surrounded them, taking them back to his castle.

Once he was gone, the villagers angrily turned to Frogslip and Llort.

Now that Pitch was gone, the two were essentially powerless.

"Well, thanks for the party, but we should go." Frogslip began, before throwing Dash aside and teleporting the him and Llort away.

Immediately, Rapunzel and Penny went to untie Dash.

As soon as he was free, he ran to where he last saw Vanellope.

"Vanellope!" He screamed, looking for a way to go after her.

"I just got her back too... VANELLOPE!" He screamed.

Meanwhile, in the castle, Pitch has cornered Vanellope.

"You are a naughty little bride." He began. "But you shall marry me! And this time, I've taken certain precautions so you can't escape again. I've put my best guards at every door and turned off all darkness warping. From now on, this is your home."

"I'll escape!" Vanellope retorted. "Whenever I get captured, I was always able to escape. Why should you be any different?"

Pitch smirked. "I'm prepared for that too. You see, your friend, Dash is stored in my dungeon of darkness." He lied, "he's safe now, but... I get so many prisoners, there isn't enough room for everyone. I'll make you a deal: if you marry me, I'll release him, and I won't harm him. If you refuse... well, use your imagination. I've already used mine."

Vanellope sunk to her knees. "Alright." She said, "I'll marry you. Just please don't hurt him."

Pitch smirked. "Frogslip! Llort!" He bellowed. "Prepare the wedding!"

With that, he headed off.

Vanellope began to cry. "I'm sorry, Dash!" She began. "I can't let anything bad happen to you! Better me than you!" Then she dissolved into tears.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

"Pitch has made it impossible to enter or exit!" A villager exclaimed.

After Vanellope had been taken, the villagers, who were quite familiar with where Pitch lived, decided to scope out the situation to rescue.

"All the doors have been locked, and we don't know of any secret entrances!"

"I know of one..." Rapunzel began, "its in the back of the waterfall cave not too far from here."

Everyone turned to look at Rapunzel.

"How do you know this?" Dash asked.

Rapunzel went pale. "I... I just do." She said.

Everyone looked at her skeptically.

Rapunzel sighed. "I used to date him." She finally admitted.

Everyone gasped in horror.

"What?" Rapunzel asked. "It was years ago! I had just recovered from Gothel's abuse!"

Before anyone could say anything else, Penny came over with a large hover board Mirage taught her how to make.

"Vanellope saved me once." She began, "now I can repay her."

She set the hover board down, hopped on and pushed a button with her foot. The hover board started to lift.

"Hop on." She said.

Dash immediately climbed on, Rapunzel, however, was nervous.

"I don't trust this." She said.

"That's okay." Penny replied, "I don't either."

"So reassuring." Rapunzel sarcastically said.

None the less, she, too hopped on. Penny stomped on a button and the hover board took off. She headed towards the waterfall Rapunzel pointed out and continued deeper in the cave.

"There!" Rapunzel pointed out. "By that giant rock."

"Hang on tight!" Penny began, "I haven't completely figured out how to land this!"

Everyone screamed as Penny bumpily landed the hovercraft.

Dash hopped off the board. "I have a plan." He began.

"I just hope it doesn't involve her inventions!" Rapunzel hissed.

"Hey!" Penny interjected.

Meanwhile, Vanellope had changed into a beautiful white dress that was very form fitting. Her hair was hanging loose and was falling past her shoulders. And she had a veil.

Llort was behind her adding the finishing touches.

"Why do you stay with him?" She asked.

Frogslip entered the room. "He may be a sociopath..."

"but he's our sociopath." The nightmares finished in unison.

"We're scared of him." Llort admitted. "And we have nowhere to go."

"I was in your position once." Vanellope began, "and I thought I had nowhere to go... but I still got away."

"Yeah..." Frogslip began, "and look at you now: trapped in a castle of nightmares, engaged to the boogieman."

"I got away once." Vanellope pointed out. "And I'll do it again."

Frogslip shook his head. "Pitch has got you. And if you're smart, you'll marry him, cause you don't know how dangerous he can get when he's REALLY angry."

"Frogslip! Llort!" Pitch called out. "Bring me my bride!"

The nightmares nodded. Frogslip ran over and put in a record that played the wedding march before he and Llort made clones of themselves for the audience.

After a bit, Llort began to walk Vanellope down the aisle, dabbing his eyes.

"I always cry at weddings." He sobbed.

Vanellope glared at him. "After the wedding, I'll give you something you can really cry about."

Llort handed Vanellope a bouquet of flowers then pushed her towards Pitch.

Frogslip, dressed as a minister, took his position.

"Dearly beloved." He began.

He began to give the speech, the whole time, Vanellope was hoping Dash would pop out and save her.

"If anyone has a reason why these two shouldn't be wed," Frogslip continued, "speak now of forever hold your peace."

No one answered.

Vanellope almost said something, but the thought of seeing Dash dead silenced her.

"Now," Frogslip continued, "do you..."

"I object!" A new voice bellowed, causing everyone to stare at the door and the clones to vanish.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

"I'll give you a reason why this woman can't marry this man!" Dash said, standing in the doorway.

"Who dares to interrupt my wedding?" Pitch asked.

"I dare!" Dash replied, striding into the room. "Vanellope loves ME! I think..."

Pitch glared. "Nightmares! Get him! And make sure he has insomnia after!"

Dash looked around then laughed.

"Your nightmare minions don't seem to be doing their job well." He snarled.

"Nightmares! I have ordered you as my army to..."

"Army?" Vanellope asked in disbelief. "There's only two of them!"

Reaching up, she rubbed away the excessive nightmare aura from Pitch.

"Two guys!" She repeated.

Pitch blinked in surprise. "I can see!" He exclaimed.

He looked over and Vanellope. "I can see how lovely you are!" Then he turned to Dash. "I can also see your roots are showing. I can also see... two nightmares! Two very unlucky nightmares!"

He smirked. "I can also see many changes I'm going to have to make."

"The only to be made here is the identity of the groom!" Dash spat back.

"That's not what I'm thinking." Pitch replied. "This is my sleepover and you aren't invited. Now, I will take what's mine and go."

He grabbed Vanellope by the hand and took off.

"Let go of me!" Vanellope screamed, squirming and biting.

"Let her go!" Dash screamed, running full speed after them.

Pitch turned and smirked at Dash before snapping his fingers. A wall of black flames filled the hall, blocking Dash.

Dash turned to find another path while Frogslip and Llort tried to find another way too.

When the nightmares opened a door leading outside, they saw an unpleasant surprise.

"Hello, boys." Was all Rapunzel said before delivering a sharp punch to both their faces.

Meanwhile, Pitch had taken Vanellope to a certain area.

"I knew I couldn't trust those bozos..."he muttered. "I realize that you aren't fully ready, my love. So I'm going to lock you in my nightmare room, so you'll be as accustomed to this place as me."

"No! Please!" Vanellope screamed, curling in a ball.

It was King Candy's chamber all over again!

"You'll come to love this place." Pitch said. "And me. Until then, get to know the dark. It's so nice once you're fully acquainted."

He dropped Vanellope and was about to close the door, when a wall was blown off.

On the other side was Frogslip and Llort who immediately fainted revealing Dash was behind them, holding a sharpened bone.

"Dash!" Vanellope cried out, running over to hug him.

"Sweetheart!" Pitch screamed. "Your king commands you to stay!"

He angrily fired a dark blast at Dash.

In a panic, Vanellope felt the static inside her grow even more powerful until it came fully out, not as a glitch, but as a force field!

"You can make force fields?" Dash asked in shock.

"That was new..." Vanellope admitted, happy her glitching was something else entirely.

The darkness hit the force field where it ricocheted off it and back at Pitch, blinding him again.

"NOOO!" Pitch screamed, then took off after them.

Dash grabbed Vanellope then turned to Frogslip and Llort.

"Show us the closest exit." He threatened, aiming the bone at them.

The two gulped and pointed at a door.

"Open it!" Dash demanded.

The nightmares nodded and quickly unlocked the door.

Dash took Vanellope's hand and ran out to where Rapunzel was waiting for them.

"Know what to do?" He asked her.

Rapunzel nodded, and the three of them ran towards the outskirts of the kingdom, Pitch angrily chasing them.

"Do you trust me?" Dash asked Vanellope.

Vanellope nodded. "Yes!"

Dash grabbed her hand. "Okay, the outskirts are at the edge of a drop that we're about to come to. Brace yourself."

"What?" Vanellope shrieked.

"I won't let you go!" Dash promised, pulling her close to him.

The two leapt off the cliff, where Penny with her hover board was waiting.

"Nice of you to drop in." She joked as they went to get Rapunzel.

Meanwhile, as soon as Pitch touched the light, he let out a bloodcurdling scream as he began to burn up and turn into ashes.

"He always did like exits with flair..." Frogslip began.

"But what are we going to do now?" Asked Llort.

Frogslip smiled. "I think now, we start with the reign of KING FROGSLIP!"

"Oh no, you don't!" Llort exclaimed. "It's the time of King Llort! It has a better ring to it!"

"You're insane!" Frogslip snarled.

"Why I outta..." Llort retorted.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14

As the hover board flew through the sky, Rapunzel had one thought.

"You're not out of danger just yet, Ms. Clumsy still has to land."

"Land?" Penny shrieked. "I can't find a safe place where I won't hurt you guys!"

"It's okay." Vanellope replied. "You'll find a spot."

Penny nodded, determined and continued to fly.

After a bit, she exclaimed. "I found a place! It's the hidden meadow right next to the kingdom of the people with powers."

"People with powers?" Vanellope and Dash asked in disbelief.

As she landed, Penny crash landed the hover board, but luckily, no one was injured.

"I'll rebuild a new one later..." Penny thought.

Dash took Vanellope by the hand.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

Vanellope nodded. "Let's see if we can find our families."

Nervously, she untucked her pendant from under her dress, and the two of them made their way into the village.

When word got out that there were new people entering, everyone came to see.

One looked at Vanellope's necklace and gasped.

"Princess Violet?" He asked in disbelief.

"It's princess Violet!" Another person exclaimed.

One by one they all bowed and a tall lady stepped forward.

"My child!" She exclaimed to Van... Princess Violet before hugging her.

"I missed you so much. We looked everywhere for you."

"Mother..." Violet whispered.

She turned to Dash. "Dash! I have a mother!"

"I don't know how you made your way back home, Violet, but I'm so proud of you. And we'll never lose each other again."

She pulled Violet in for another hug.

Once they broke apart, the Queen smiled again.

"Now, Violet, I have a surprise for you."

Violet turned as a prince was heading her way.

"I'm so glad to meet you, Violet." He gently smiled.

"This is your betrothed." The queen explained.

"Betrothed?" Violet asked, confused.

She turned to look at Dash who, head low and shoulders slumped, was trying to find an escape.

"Why would she want someone as blah as me when she can have a prince?" He thought. "I bet he doesn't even dye his hair."

The prince kissed Violet's hand. "My dear, once we get married, and get to know each other, I'm sure we'll be very happy together."

Violet looked over at Dash then back to her mom and the prince.

"We need to talk." She said. "All of my life, people have been telling me what to do and I did it, cause I didn't know any better. Now I do what's best for me."

With that, she turned to the prince. "Your majesty... I'm sure you're a great guy, you're the whole prince package... handsome, tall, but it won't work out, for I'm in love with someone else, and if I'm the princess, I should be able to choose who I marry."

Her mother sadly smiled. "I understand it must be a shocker, Violet." She began, "you see, this prince is a backup. You were betrothed to another prince, but he disappeared the night you did. His name was Wilbur."

"Wilbur?" Dash asked in surprise.

"Bill her!" Violet exclaimed.

"Bill who for what?" An accountant asked.

"Sadly, I don't think there's any hope of him returning."

Dash ran over full speed and took Vioet's hand.

"Guess again." They both said.

"Prince Wilbur?" The Queen asked in surprise.

"Yeah!" Dash... Wilbur exclaimed.

"Darling!" The Queen began, "anyone else I should know about?"

Violet turned as Penny and Rapunzel slowly entered.

"Only my friends." She laughed.

While Penny and Rapunzel spoke with the queen, Violet pulled Wilbur aside.

"We have some... unfinished business, Prince Wilbur."

"That we do, Princess Violet." Wilbur smiled.

Taking her hand, he leaned in and gently kissed her. It was a first kiss for both, but it left both of them feeling complete.

Three years later

The doors of a chapel were thrown open and out ran Prince Wilbur and Princess Violet into their carriage.

In the audience was their whole kingdom, including Penny, who had finally reunited with her own family, Rapunzel, who was with a villager who went by the name of Eugene, and Violet couldn't help notice a ring on her finger. Even Disgust and Mirage were there. Disgust was there with her new boyfriend... the other prince.

They even managed to find Taffyta and Rancis, who were fired not long after Violet's escape.

A year prior, King Candy had been caught putting a child in the chamber and was put in a chamber of his own. A chamber called jail.

Violet turned and kissed her new husband.

"You know, you look really good as a brunette." She commented.

Wilbur smiled at her. "And you look beautiful no matter what." He replied.

Violet laughed. "I love you, Wilbur."

"And I love you, Violet."

And with that, he leaned in to kiss his wife again.

Phew, another story finished. Thank you for sticking around to read. I changed a lot of things from the original source material, but I do hope you didn't find it too distracting, and can take the time to give me some feedback. In the meantime, this is Butterchicken, signing off.


End file.
